


Set Me on Fire

by natumeakira



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natumeakira/pseuds/natumeakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry Seb!!!!!Sorry Jense!!!!!<br/>本故事纯属虚构，他们分别属于Hannah和Jessica和F1和彼此（废话好多啦）OOC请见谅！<br/>灵感来自2015上海站新闻发布会，哦实在是有点儿基，我炸成了一朵烟花/w\<br/>希望你会喜欢！！<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me on Fire

Jenson双眼无焦地盯着电视机，直到画面变成彩色的条块，机器发出持续不断的尖锐声音。他起身关掉了它。

这是他在舱里定居的第一天。

食物是有配额的，水倒是没有限量。但是水会带来额外的尿液，折损他已经不多的睡眠时间。所以就算他现在饿得异常清醒，也没有任何解决的办法。

他只能等。

条件并不差——对于他这个等级的人来说这种居住情况已经很不错了。有电视，尽管只能收到三个台，还有两个是播报实时消息和任务进度的。有一张床，一个饮水器，一副桌椅，一个狭窄的浴室，没有窗。有一个输送口，食物和一些需要更换的装备可以进来。氧气是足够的；如果发生意外情况，舱也能自动分解让他逃出。Jenson不得不承认这是他加入联盟来住得最舒服的一次了，比起一旦着火就自动锁闭的居住舱，简直人道得连石块都要流起泪来。

那次要不是Sebastian坚持回到轰炸现场，Jenson或许已经死了。Seb惊恐的声音从终于打开的舱门传来时他几乎都感觉不到被灼烧部位的疼痛了，而Seb冰凉的手和嘴唇触碰到他的一刻他没来得及说一句话就彻底失去了意识。

-

噢，Sebastian。他也来了，住在法拉利基地的舱房里。那儿离麦克拉伦基地有点远，而且执行不同任务的联盟成员不能时常见面。进出分配外的基地还需要许可。哪来的这么多狗屁规定？！Jenson负气地把麦克拉伦队的通行徽章摔在桌上，金属撞击木板发出钝响。他在床沿坐下，寻思着要不要干脆一头撞晕过去比较爽快。

门口突然传来细碎的敲击声，在沉寂的深夜中显得很响亮。他有一瞬间以为是家里那只爱挠门的猫——天知道他现在有多想它。大概是熬夜出现的幻觉，他甩了甩头钻进冰凉但还算舒适的棉被里。

可是门那儿的声音根本没有停下的意思。克制的敲击很快变成了恼怒的拍打，还有些模模糊糊不明意义的喊叫，吓得Jenson赶紧在所有人都被吵醒之前拉开了房门。酒气比门外的人先飘进舱内，Jenson紧张地贴着门背站着，以为是哪个喝醉了一时兴起，连天色都没看清就跑来突击检查的无脑自大委员。

那人的制服是红色的，脑子停转的Jenson一时没反应过来这意味着什么。红衣男把脸转向他的时候他屏住呼吸，不过没坚持到半秒就松弛了下来。“Seb…”Jenson半气半笑地说，拉过Sebastian。“你他妈快把门关上！”Seb闷闷地笑起来，合上门，身体倒向Jenson。“喂喂，小混球，”Jenson被压得喘不过气，“Seb，起来！你太重了！我的天，你上哪喝得这么醉？嗯？”

Seb头靠着他的肩，把嘴唇贴在他的动脉上。Jenson感觉那块皮肤突然间像被印上一块烙铁般滚烫，心跳不再听话，变得杂乱无章。“我才不会把自己弄醉呢，”Seb含混不清地说，“是你。你让我这么醉的。”哦他妈的，这小子哪里学会的这些话啊。Jenson服气地大笑，“那你还用得着去喝？”Seb的手滑向他的腰，“我刚不是没见到你么。”

Jenson拍掉他的手，“我还想问你，这样乱跑不会被抓吗？”

Sebastian从口袋里掏出一张卡片，炫耀地在Jenson面前晃了晃。它被拍在Jenson胸口，Seb的手也就顺理成章地留在那儿了。Jenson拿过卡片，“全联盟通行证？”他怀疑地扒了扒树袋熊一样黏着他的Sebastian，而后者抱他抱得更紧了。“真是服了你了这又是怎么搞到的！”

“那些自以为是的守卫太容易收拾。两杯酒下去连亲姐姐都能卖给你。我说真的Jenson，你别笑！”

“没笑，我只是有点老年痴呆，”Jenson边憋得发抖边安抚地摸了摸Sebastian的背。他翻着白眼想，这人比自己还能扯淡啊。

“反正机器也不会认脸！偷个证多简单！跟你们这帮绅士不一样，小市民就是什么时候都能有一手。”Sebastian的气息喷在Jenson的颈部，他手指的动作在制服的阻挡下依然触感清晰。Jenson倒吸了一口气。

“Seb你先别乱动，”Jenson苦恼地想了想自己的裤裆和明天的排班，——本来是Fernando的班，但他有事需要Jenson代值——它们现在都塞得满满的。“我明天还要替人工作呢。”

“啊？”Seb从他颈窝抬起头，一双大眼睛无害且充满恳求地看着他，“我以为你明天不会忙。”Jenson从来就受不了他这样的眼神，他要是再不回避，后果就用膝盖想都知道了。“你不用工作吗？”Seb捕捉不到他的目光，就伸手轻轻扫着他的嘴唇，Jenson更胆战心惊了。“我今天工作过了。所以我才会去玩嘛。”

“你真棒啊，”Jenson机械地说。

“这话说得太早了，”Seb咬了咬Jenson的喉结，“等下会有更合适的时机。”

“看来我只能乖乖脱裤子了是吗，”Jenson捂着脸笑。

-

他们在床上讨价还价了十几分钟，由于Jenson死活不肯带着疼痛的菊花去上班，Sebastian只能妥协了。“好吧，真是自私自利不考虑青少年生理健康的老混蛋，”Seb不满地说，这话又遭到了Jenson严肃认真的一通反驳。“随便你怎么说，”Seb挥挥手表示不耐烦，“光靠口活我就能让你爬不起来了。”

“我可以问问你哪练的口活吗，我也想去。”Jenson捏住Seb的脸不让他再瞎说，“为了关爱青少年的生理健康。”

“少废话，”Seb挣脱他，“You’ve set me on fire Jense. 快点呀，我还要睡觉。”

到底是谁打扰谁睡觉呢。

-

Seb带着酒精气味的湿润口腔包裹住Jenson的分身，Jenson觉得Seb喝下去的酒精都冲进了自己的大脑。Seb的头发乱糟糟地贴在头顶，看起来很柔软。Jenson喜欢摸他的头发，不过现在这样的情况下他没办法温柔对它。他想揪着它们，看Seb随着自己的节奏移动，但主动权显然不在他这里。因为Seb抬起眼对上他的眼睛，嘴还被他的东西侵占着，头歪向一边闪了闪睫毛。

救命。

Seb灵活的舌头挑逗着Jenson阴茎顶端，恶劣地用牙齿轻触着龟头的浅沟，Jenson几乎感到被电流贯穿了。Seb慢慢地让嘴能容下他的整根分身，舌头轻柔地舔弄，勃起的分身在他喉咙里滑动。Jenson控制不住的呻吟隐匿在他扯来蒙住脸的被子里。Seb把被子拉开，冲着他比了个中指。Jenson知道Seb喜欢听自己毫无顾忌地发出被情欲浸润的声音，但这可是麦克拉伦基地——随时都有可能出现一些令人焦虑的新问题，他们正忙着的事也随时都有可能被急促的铃声中断。紧张的神经也给Seb的技术加了Buff，Jenson总以为下一秒Seb就要把他送进极致的快乐里去。

如果Sebastian听到了他心里的担忧，应该只会灿烂地笑着说：“啊哦，那我们只好又一次一起丢掉工作了。”

Sebastian对Jenson的性器和高潮的反应已经很熟悉，在对方快要低哑地叫出他名字的时候他恰巧放开了Jenson濡湿而挺拔的器官。Seb愉快且惊叹地看着因为他而喷溅出来的Jenson的体液，还下意识舔了舔落到他唇边的一些。这感觉就跟被喷了一脸香槟一样棒。

“你真棒啊，”Jenson不得不说。他依然在喘息，但这也没能阻拦住他的嘲笑。他盯着嘴唇还有些红肿的Sebastian，“虽然我知道——It’s too big and you struggle.”

“我那时…我他妈又没在形容你，”Sebastian露出难得一见的羞涩。“别说太多，吻我。”

Jenson照做了。

-

幸好，到最后Sebastian摸黑揣着他的通行证溜回法拉利的时候，麦克拉伦基地的铃声也没有响。

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 那句it's too big I struggle是seb在发布会上说粉丝送他的熊猫玩偶的/w\
> 
> 理性讨论：sebson为什么这么萌？？？？？


End file.
